The Chronicle of Freddy
by Arbiter08
Summary: Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic who works at a pizzarea named after himself. Freddy knows the truth about the night guards. He has tried to save them many times, only to fail. When Fritz Smith is re-hired by the management as the night guard Freddy is determined to save him. The only problem is, there just so happens to be a certain Pirate Fox out for revenge upon him, and Fritz…
1. Before

[ - Part 1: The Chronicle of Freddy - ]

[Accessing database...]

[Accessing memory core…]

[Accessing logs…]

[Opening Log One - Before…]

Save them...

Help them...

Save him...

Try as I might, I can't.

Hello there, my name is Freddy Fazbear. I am an animatronic who works at a pizzarea named after myself. During the day I work alongside two other animatronics. Their names are Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. We are part of a band, and perform for the scant few children who's parents bring them here. I am supposed to be the leader of our little group. Although during the night, this couldn't be farther from the truth.

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyways, we perform for the children that come. We make enough to pay the bills, but barely. According to some newspapers I see the adults reading, many people are surprised we haven't shut down yet. I worry about that sometimes, especially with what goes on here after hours, but everything seems to be fine. The floors have been replaced many times, and the walls have been bleached more times then I can count, but either no one has caught on, or no one cares.

There used to be another animatronic that would perform for the children. His show was a separate one, but the children loved it just as much. His name was Foxy, the Pirate Fox. He would walk around and talk to the customers. Both the children and the adults. He would start up a conversation with them, until it got to the point where the kids started to squirm. Then he would turn towards them and ask if it was anyone's birthday. We never knew how, but he always wound up at a table with at least one birthday child. He would then lead the children off to the Pirate's Cove, where they would then go on a treasure hunt. The first child to find the treasure won a coupon, which they could then turn in to get a free bowl of ice cream. Sometimes, a child would walk up to Bonnie, Chica and I and ask us if we could help him or her. We traded off the privilege.

You see, during the day we used to be able to walk around. We weren't confined to the stage like we are now. I've heard Mr. Fred Bear, the manager and my father, talk about letting us walk around again. He thinks it'd be good for business. Although every time he mentions it his brother, John Bear, the creator of Bonnie and Chica reminds him of the "incident" that occurred when we were allowed to wander around. As if it was our fault. He's the one who was messing around with the programming anyways! He should have never tampered with him in the first place! Although I suppose it is too late now...

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself yet again. You see, ever since I had a "falling out" with my brother I haven't been able to speak. That's why I'm recording these logs and storing them in my database. If anyone ever asks me my story, I suppose that I can just point them here. I need to focus on telling it right, or I may miss out on crucial details...

* * *

><p>Fritz Smith jumped up as he heard a noise. It sounded like banging. He looked at the door on his left and saw that it was holding. He then looked to the window. He really wish he hadn't. It was pitch black on the other side. He would have activated his door light, but he had to mess with the wiring on that to keep the door shut without draining power. Just as Fritz turned away something caught his attention. There was a pair of blood red lights floating out there in the darkness. The lights went away after a few seconds, and thumping was heard shortly afterwards. Fritz turned back, then jumped again as he heard something scraping against the window. He looked to see a rusty metal hook slowly scraping it's way across the window. The hook had some kind of black liquid coating parts of it, and left a trail of it across the window.<p>

Visibly shaken, he turned back to the laptop that was sitting on his desk. He was about to continue reading, when the sound of sparks flying drew his attention to behind him. He turned around, and looked at the large animatronic bear slouched against the wall. He had a large gash in his chest, which exposed his endoskeleton inside his suit. He was missing his left arm from the shoulder socket down, and had black fluids spilling onto the carpet. There were two cords running from the bear. One went to Fritz's laptop, and the other went into an outlet in the wall. The bear's blue eyes were very dim. He slowly raised his head and looked to the window, and then to Fritz.

"Hang in there Freddy, come morning I'll get my toolbox and come fix ya." Fritz said softly.

Freddy's eyes started glowing a touch brighter. He then moved his head back to the floor in it's resting position. Fritz turned around and continued to read the log.

* * *

><p>The reason why we aren't allowed to roam around during the day is because of something that happened in the year of 1987. You see, the day of the "incident" there was a child who came here for his birthday party. He had yellowish-white skin and red hair. He was quite the large child, and none too bright either. Normally, that wouldn't have been so bad, but this child brought some friends with him. The friends were worse then he was. They seemed very bored as we sang to them, they wolfed down the pizza without so much as a thank you to anyone, and they took the salt and pepper shakers at the table and started to spray people with it! Foxy saw this, and went over to put a stop to it, as he was the closest one. The children started throwing things at Foxy. It quickly escalated from forks and spoons, to plates, and then to the small stools they were sitting on.<p>

Foxy had quite enough, and called us over. Bonnie, Chica, and I came over, grabbed the children by the ear, and led them over to their parents. I told them that if their children acted up again they would need to leave. They scolded their children, and one by one made them apologize. The birthday boy was last. He asked Foxy if he was okay. Foxy responded by saying that his eyes got a bit damaged, but other then that he was fine. The birthday boy said that he was sorry, and offered Foxy a slice of his pizza to help make up with him. It was a heartwarming moment for all of us.

Foxy accepted, and kneeled down to eat it. The birthday boy held it up for him. Foxy leaned forward to take a bite, when all of a sudden the birthday boy pulled the slice of pizza away. It must have been a joke he played before, because the other children started laughing. They must have guessed that Foxy would see the pizza being pulled away, and been very confused by it. What they didn't know, is that to Foxy's damaged eyes the yellow skin looked a lot like cheese, and the red hair like pepperoni. Foxy never saw the pizza being pulled away. He kept leaning toward until he hit something soft, then he took a bite. Unfortunately, this was no pizza, but instead was the child's head. A loud crunch was heard as Foxy's jaws snapped shut, and the kid fell to the floor. The mother of the child started screaming, and immediately fainted. Panic insued.

From there everything became a blur as paramedics rushed in, trying to save his life. They quickly brought him to the ambulance, and from there the hospital. The whole time Foxy just sat there, jaw open, in the pool of blood the child had left behind. He kept muttering to himself phrases like, "I didn't know", "Why didn't I see him?", and "How could I let this happen?". The place was evacuated and shut down very shortly. Bonnie, Chica, and I brought Foxy backstage. We started cleaning him in silence, then Bonnie and Chica began to talk amongst themselves. I never was able to understand them when they spoke, and they never understood me when I did. Accursed incompatible programming languages. I perked my ears up as I heard Foxy speak. His voice was barely louder then a whisper.

"Freddy... Why did this happen?"

"I don't know... Wait a moment..." I responded.

I was cleaning some blood that had dripped onto his back when I noticed that there was a panel that was slightly ajar. I opened it up, and saw inside Foxy's database. It had been tampered with. I knew exactly what happened then.

"Stay here Foxy, I'm getting our Father."

Foxy simply replied by nodding.

I walked out of the backstage in a very brisk manner. I looked around for my father, when I spotted him talking with the parents of the hospitalized child. I heard a few words being exchanged, mainly those of speaking of bringing my father to court. They then promptly stormed off. Mr. Fred Bear shook his head sadly, then turned towards his office when he spotted me. I waved him over.

"Freddy, I'm sorry but I'm a bit busy dealing with this situation." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Father, I know what happened, but more importantly, I know why."

Mr. Fredbear instantly perked up at that.

"Follow me backstage, I need to show you something." I said as I walked back towards Foxy.

I led him backstage and pointed out the panel I had opened, and explained that it was slightly ajar when I first saw it. He nodded with understanding. I chose my next words very carefully, and spoke them softly.

"This here was no accident. It was sabotage."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hello everyone! My name is Arbiter, and this here is the first chapter of my first fanfic here! If you've gotten this far I hope you liked it, and a review letting me know how I'm doing would be great! :) I will be updating this at the very most once a week, bit hopefully I can do it quicker.

Just to avoid some confusion, Foxy and Freddy were built by Mr. Fred Bear, and refer to each other as brothers and Fred as their Father. Bonnie and Chica were built by John Bear, with Bonnie being a boy and Chica being a girl.

That's all for this time. I hope you enjoyed! :D


	2. Out of Order

Mr. Fred Bear glanced at Foxy's database, and then walked over and hugged him. Foxy clenched, then spoke.

"Aren't you afraid of me Father? I probably just killed a child..." Foxy whispered.

Mr. Fred Bear spoke softly, but firmly. "Foxy, my son. I would never be afraid of you. What you did wasn't your fault. Someone messed with your programming. I can fix it tonight, I promise. Until then you need to stay back here." Father then looked at Bonnie and Chica. "Go find John. He probably needs some help, and some comfort wouldn't kill you."

Foxy shrunk away at the mention of killing. I leaned over and started to screw his backplate back on. As soon as I finished I sat next to Foxy on the table. I leaned over and started to rub the area just below the base of his neck. Little trick I had learned from Father. Turns out that we've got a secondary power pack there, and it can be charged by static electricity generated when my paw touches his fur. It always cheered me up, and it seemed to do the same for him. He looked up at me, and smiled. Then looked back to the floor. We sat there like that until John Bear walked backstage.

"There you are! Right where Fred told me you'd be. He's busy dealing with the police right now, and I volunteered to come check up on you." He walked over in front of Foxy. "You feeling alright buddy?"

Foxy nodded his head.

"You know, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I doubt that you're going to be performing very much anymore..."

Foxy perked up at this. He looked back at John in shock.

"Just think about it a bit. You just ate a child's head. I don't think anyone will be wanting you walking around near their children anymore. It would be best for everyone if you went to your cove, and then stayed there."

Foxy's ears were nearly flat against his head.

I stood up, patted Foxy on the back, and then walked towards John. He was still standing next to the door.

"Get out" I said in a calm, collected manner.

"Hey! He would have found out anyways! I figure I might as well let him know now!" John whined.

"Out. Now." I said in a slightly irritated tone.

"What's your problem anyways? More time for you in the spotlight, more time for the technicians to spend on you to keep you nice and clean, you even get more time with Fred Bear! It's a win-win-win for you!"

"If you have not left this room in five seconds then Foxy biting someone will be the least of your worries." I said in a cold, unamused tone.

"And that's Mr. Fred Bear to you John!" Mr. Fred Bear said as he strolled into the room.

John paled, then quickly scampered out of the room.

"Filthy maggot. He was always too selfish, and never understood that other people aren't." Mr. Fred Bear said. Foxy looked at him hopefully, and almost pleadingly. He sighed. He then sat down on the table next to Foxy. "Freddy, if you would leave us it would be much appreciated."

I looked over at him, nodded, then stepped out and closed the door. I heard a small click as the door slid into place. Looking around, I saw Bonnie and Chica at the Show Stage, sitting down on the edge and speaking in an odd serious of whistles and clicks. I looked to where Foxy bit the child, and saw a janitor mopping up the blood. I walked to the supply closet, grabbed an extra mop, and then started to help clean up. The janitor gave me a look of gratitude. The rest of the time was spent in silence as we cleaned up the place.

Mr. Fred Bear walked out of backstage with his top hat in his hands. He was a tall fellow, whom many would consider to be handsome. He had a very well defined chin, and had deep brown eyes. He gave off an aura of both friendliness and authority. He was wearing formal attire, but even when he wasn't working he never went anywhere without his top hat firmly perched on top of his head. It worried me to see him without it on, but I could guess what it was about. I walked towards him, bloody mop still in hand, with a questioning look. He stopped, and turned around.

"Foxy won't be performing for a long while. He's not going to be scrapped, I could never bear to do that to either of you, but he is going to be deactivated. We'll lock him in Pirate's Cove, that way the employees don't get any ideas on using him for spare parts."

"If they lay a finger on him with that in mind..." I stated menacingly...

"Which is exactly why they won't." Mr. Fred Bear said. "Now please, go backstage and charge up for the night. We're going to have a long day tomorrow, and not the kind we're used to."

I nodded, and walked backstage. I waved to Bonnie and Chica on the way, and pointed towards backstage, letting them know I'd be powering down for the night. Bonnie gave me a thumbs-up in return. I walked in and saw Foxy was already deactivated. I sighed, and plugged myself in. I shut off the processors in my eyes, and deactivated my systems for the night.

[End Log 1]

* * *

><p>Fritz looked stood up from his chair, turned around, and looked at Freddy with newfound sympathy. Here I was, 15 minutes ago, thinking him to be a killer like the rest. I was sorely mistaken, and wish I figured out sooner. Saved my life too, which he might have done by giving up his own. After reading about Mr. Fred Bear I understood him now. These animatronics were not just robots to him. These were his sons. He treated them as if they were living, breathing people. To be honest, if you took off the suit and replaced it with skin you probably couldn't tell that he was an animatronic underneath. I reached down and patted Freddy's shoulder. He slowly craned his neck up at me.<p>

"Your top hat, is it your father's?" I asked.

Freddy made a slow nodding motion.

"What happened to him?"

Freddy took his only remaining arm and pointed at the window on the left side of the office. The same window Fritz saw those beady red eyes, and that hook out of...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Chapter 2 is here! Took me long enough :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited last chapter. It means a lot to me to see that people do in fact want to see more. :D

Somewhat shorter chapter this time around, but I've decided that I'm going to be splitting up the chapters based on what happens in them, and not on how long they are. This might mean a few short chapters and a few long ones, but most should be around the middle in length.


	3. Intruders

[Opening Log 2 - Foxy]

The next day I awoke to discover that Foxy was missing. I shot up, and then promptly fell back down. I looked behind me, only to discover that I had forgotten to unplug myself from the charging port. I quickly unplugged myself and exited the storage room. I looked over to Pirate's Cove, only to see that the curtains were drawn shut and locked together. There was a sign placed outside which read "Out of Order". Filled with sorrow, I walked backstage.

The next few years were very uneventful. The week after the incident no one came in. John Bear enacted a new policy where we weren't allowed to leave the stage during the day. After that we started to gain a trickle of customers. It never came close to what we used to have. Mr. Fred Bear would go back into Pirate's Cove from time to time to check up on Foxy. During the night John Bear would sneak back there as well. When I caught him in the act one night and asked him what he was doing he responded by saying that he was trying to fix Foxy. I stood next to him and watched him closely the first few times. He seemed genuine, so I've stopped peering his shoulder as he does his work. Although I did keep a close eye on him. Foxy started to wander around a bit at night shortly afterwards. Usually it was just trips from his cove to backstage so he could talk with Bonnie, Chica, and I. Turns out that since John was messing with his programming Foxy had learned how to communicate with Bonnie and Chica. Many nights were spent just talking between us, with Foxy acting as a translator between Bonnie and Chica to me.

One night, we were sitting at the Show Stage, talking like we normally were, when all of a sudden we heard a loud cracking noise. We looked around a bit, until we heard something shatter. Foxy looked at us with an expression of dread on his face.

"Someone's here. I would guess that we have some robbers on our hands." Foxy stated. "All of ye, quickly, let's get to my cove. We can surprise them from there. Except you Bonnie. I have a special task for you.

Chica, and I nodded in unison. We dashed to the Pirate's Cove as quickly and as quietly as we could, and hopped inside. Foxy spent a little time talking to Bonnie, then dashed to the cove where we were hiding. Bonnie sprinted towards the Office. Foxy jumped in, then drew the curtains around us.

"Chica, you stay here. Foxy and I will go take care of these vandals." I whispered.

Foxy nodded in approval, then translated to Chica.

"Aye. You should go out there and hide elsewhere while you still can Freddy. Ye might be able to distract them enough for me to get the drop on 'em." Foxy whispered to me.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be waiting in the supply closet." I whispered back.

I made a beeline for the closet and quickly hopped inside. I heard a few very gruff voices near the entrance as the robbers climbed in through the smashed window. A few curses were thrown about between them as well. As far as I could tell from in here, there were three robbers inside the building right now. I closed the door to the supply closet enough that they would think it closed, but open enough that I could see outside of it. The vandals walked into the main room with flashlights and crowbars in hand.

"W-Where's Freddy and the gang?" One of them asked in a shaky voice.

"Relax, their probably in the back room. No reason to keep them out in the night when there's no one to sing for." A short and pudgy man said. He seemed to be the leader of the group. "Come on! This place isn't going to rob itself! I'm going to go check the office for any cash. You two stay here and-"

All of a sudden the power cut out. What few lights were on shut off instantly, leaving the room in a pitch black darkness. I took this as my cue and opened the door.

"What's going on boss?! What happened to the lights?!" One of the boss' lackeys said.

"Why did I have to get stuck with such idiotic grunts. Use your flashlights!" The flashlights flickered on shortly afterwards.

I got an idea. I dashed into the Kitchen, and started to bang around a few pots and pans. I heard a few curses as the robbers jumped at the noise, followed by footsteps as they came to investigate. I slipped out of the Kitchen and stood in the East Hall, looking down it. When the grunts were sent into the Kitchen to check it out I turned around. The boss was standing out there, all alone. I started to play my signature song, Toreador March. The boss jumped at the noise, and stared at me in horror. He started to curse underneath his breath and back up slowly. I started to advance towards him. I glanced over to my left, and saw the Pirate's Cove curtain had been opened. I looked back, and saw two blood red orbs floating in the darkness behind the boss. He kept backing up, until he hit the wall behind him.

Only problem was, he wasn't leaning against any wall. A hook reached out from behind him and wrapped itself around the boss' neck. He froze in fear. He slowly turned around until he was facing away from me. He then shined the flashlight up. All I saw were those blood red eyes glow even brighter, and the glint of metal as Foxy rushed forward, jaw open. The flashlight fell to the ground as an ear piercing scream swept through the pizzarea. It was silenced quickly.

A few moments passed as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Did Foxy just bite someone... again? The lights flickered back on. I wish they hadn't. Because, to my horror, I saw the boss lying on the floor, dead. Memories of the birthday boy all those years ago swept through my head. Bonnie emerged from the Office looking slightly scorched. He must have fiddled with the power box back there. That explains the lights going out. Chica walked into the Kitchen. Screams were heard shortly afterwards. I shook myself, and marched over to Foxy.

"What the hell was that?!" I growled at Foxy. "We've been told to detain any trespassers after hours. Not kill them!"

Foxy looked at me incredulously. "What are you talking about? I have orders to take care of any trespassers. This is my way of taking care of them."

I looked back at Foxy, curious, but still angry. "Who gave those orders?" I asked.

"The person who didn't abandon me and leave me to rot!" Foxy shouted. His eyes started to glow fiercely. "The person who didn't lock me away and figured everything would be fine and dandy!" He started to advance on me. "The person who never forgot about me, even when it had been years since he last saw me!" I stood my ground, even as Foxy leaned close to me, bloody maw inches away from me face. "The person that gave me new life, one with purpose..." Foxy turned around and sulked back towards his cove.

"And what might that purpose be Foxy?" I asked, slightly shaken.

Foxy just turned around, and smiled. I caught a glimpse of blood running down his chin and dropping onto the floor. He jumped into the Pirate's Cove as the curtains automatically drew shut behind him.

The next day John Bear and Mr. Fred Bear were the first to walk into the pizzarea. They noticed the broken window on the outside, and hurried in with looks of worry. As soon as they entered the main room Mr. Fred Bear's expression changed from worry to horror. He knelt down next to the dead man from last night, and started to examine him. He immediately notice the bite marks, and recognized the pattern from years before.

"John, why was Foxy out last night?" Mr. Fred Bear said as he slowly turned towards John.

John shrugged. "Must have heard the commotion and came to check it out."

"How could he hear the commotion? He should be deactivated!" Mr. Fred Bear exclaimed. "Have you been tampering with him again?!"

"Yes I have been!" John shouted back. "I changed up his programming so that he would act as a security guard for the premises! I figured that it might come in handy someday. Looks like that day is today." He then wandered off into the kitchen.

Mr. Fred Bear shook his head sadly. "If we tell the police about this then it'll get out to the media. If it gets to the media then we'll lose what few customers we have left. We can't let that happen. We're barely staying afloat as is." Mr. Fred Bear stood up, looking very thoughtful. "We need to hide the body. We can't let this get out. Only question is, where?"

"Make that bodies. There's two more in here. They appear to have been stuffed inside the freezer, where they froze to death. Speaking of stuffing, I have an idea." John said. "We've got a few spare costumes in back. Why don't we hide the bodies in there? We could have the janitors clean up the mess, and no one will ever know."

Mr. Fred Bear thought it over a bit, then nodded. "Alright. Let's go do it before the other employees arrive." The two then started to drag the bodies towards backstage...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to chapter 3, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Arbiter and his fanfic writing abilities tend to become less active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at that review button over there while I talk just to make sure Arbiter's properly motivated. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Arbiter himself doesn't seem to be able to keep this pace up. I heard he becomes a lot more active on the weekends though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to stick around, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using the review button. There are blind spots in Arbiter's writing, and those blind spots may be hiding just underneath his awareness. So if-if you find something wrong in the fanfic, be sure to hit the review button. Uh, you might only have a few hours before Arbiter uploads the next chapter... Uh, not that the story would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on Arbiter's profile page from time to time. The person from there seems unique in that he becomes less active if the reviews and PMs stop for long periods of time. I guess he likes the encouragement and motivation they bring. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you as soon as the next chapter is up!_


	4. Betrayed

I knocked on one of the glass window panes. Mr. Fred Bear looked up from his paperwork. He saw me and waved me in. I stepped through the doorway to his Office. He pointed at one of the seats, which I then sat down on. He then reached over and pushed the buttons to close both doors.

"I think I know why you're here Freddy. I can tell you right now that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for-"

I cut him off. "'Perfectly reasonable'? I saw what you did back there. How can it be 'reasonable' to brutally mutilate a man like you and John did?!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Mr. Fred Bear said in a stern tone. Like that of a parent scolding a child. "We can be civil about this. There is no reason to raise your voice at me."

"If you wish to discuss why there's 3 unrecognizable dead men rotting in the back room because of what you've done to them. So be it." I said in a cold tone.

"Listen to me Freddy. We had no choice. If those men had been found by the public what few customers we have left would vanish! Assuming every single customer stayed with us, the police would still have us shut down for a week as they investigated the pizzarea. We can't afford to lose those profits." Mr. Fred Bear stated. "If we do, then I'd have to shut you down or scrap you to pay off the debts. I could never bring myself to do that." Mr. Fred Bear then sighed and brought hi hands to his face in apparent shame. "I know what I did wasn't right, but it was the only thing I could do. I hope you can understand and forgive me Freddy."

I sat there, thinking through what Mr. Fred Bear had just said. I then stood up, walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He smiled, then hugged me back. We sat there for a few moments before we parted.

"Don't worry, I understand." I said. I started to walk towards the door when Mr. Fred Bear spoke.

"Wait a moment Freddy. Do you know what today is?"

I scanned my database for any information on today. I found something, but decided to just play along.

"What's so special about today?" I asked as I turned towards Mr. Fred Bear.

"Today is your birthday!" He said excitedly. "I got you a gift." Mr. Fred Bear said with a smile. He then opened one of the drawers on his desk and pulled out a small box with wrapping paper over it. He handed it to me. I weighed the box in my hand. For something so small it was quite heavy. I tore into the wrapping paper and quickly opened up the box. I pulled out a small grayish cube with a few wires running from it.

"That right there, is something special I decided to get you. You know how at night you need to go backstage and plug yourself in at night? Well no longer do you need to! You see, that right there is a prototype battery design that recharges itself. It doesn't do it very quickly, and it can't hold much power, but it would allow you to stay awake the whole night if need be. Granted you wouldn't be able to move much during it, too much power consumption. We can get it installed right away!"

I stared at the gray cube in shock. "Wait, so this thing can recharge itself? That is awesome. Thank you so much father!"

"Here, let's go backstage and get it in right now. It won't take long at all."

We walked backstage together while making idle chit-chat between us. Just talking about the restaurant and the such. However, when we got backstage our conversation took an interesting turn.

"Oh, by the way, we don't want another incident like what happened last night, so we've decide to hire a night guard to watch over the place. They'll be able to call the police if anyone breaks in, so that way Foxy won't have to deal with them. I'll get around to fixing Foxy, but until then it's a temporary solution. We've put the ad out, but until someone answers I'll be taking the night watch. I could use the time to do paperwork or something."

I made a quick comment, I can't remember for the life of me what it was, and then we got back to regular conversation. As soon as we finished and I walked out the door I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. It had a reddish color and moved very fast. As I turned to look at it the thing jumped inside of Pirate's Cove. I walked over and looked inside, only to see nothing but Foxy. I shrugged and backed up a bit. I them heard someone muttering about favorites, and "teaching them a lesson they'd never forget", but couldn't pin point the source. I walked off.

Later that night Bonnie, Chica and I were waiting at the Show Stage for Foxy when I heard some signs of a struggle going on. Lots of grunting and banging. I got off stage and started to look around a bit when I saw Foxy in the west hallway dragging someone. The other person was struggling against Foxy, but Foxy just kept pulling. I looked further down the hall and saw that the Office door was open. I then saw something which immediately identified to me the person which Foxy was dragging. On the ground, outside the Office, there lay a top hat.

"Foxy! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted angrily as I rushed forward.

"We have another intruder here. This one was hiding in the Office. I don't know how he snuck in there, but I'm gonna make sure he regrets it." Foxy stated calmly.

"Freddy! Help me! Foxy won't listen!" My father, Mr. Fred Bear said.

"Let go of him! He's no intruder, it's our father!" I said.

Foxy shot me a death glare. "So you know huh, well listen here. I'm sick and tired of how 'our' father plays favorites with you. I'm gonna make him pay!" Foxy eyes flashed a bright red as he spoke.

"Not on my watch." I said. I then rushed towards Foxy. He took one look at me, then shouted out a series of clicks and whistles. Bonnie and Chica looked over at us, then rushed towards us.

I swung my fist towards Foxy. He tried to duck, but my father got in the way. My fist connected solidly with Foxy's jaw, causing one of the screws inside to crack. Foxy staggered, holding his jaw. He then threw my father at Bonnie and Chica. They caught him and held him in place. He struggled, but it was in vain. The two animatronics had grips of iron. Foxy looked me in the eyes, his jaw slightly askew.

"You're gonna pay for that." Foxy said threateningly. I wrapped one fist around the other and cracked my neck.

"Come try." I said in the same tone.

Foxy charged me, hook out and ready to swing. I stood in place until he was a few feet away. He leapt at me, at which point I side-stepped him. He kept flying and hit into one of the tables behind me. He landed with a crack as the table broke underneath him. I walked over and picked up one of the table legs. I studied it for a moment, then deemed it suitable. I swung it at the stunned animatronic beneath me. Foxy saw it coming and tried to leap out of the way, but couldn't in time. The table leg hit him across the chest, leaving a gaping whole in his costume. I swung again, only for Foxy to grab the table leg mid-swing. He yanked it out of my hands and threw it at me. I leapt to the side and dodged it. Unfortunately, this was the opening that Foxy needed. He leapt at me and landed on top of me. He tried to swing his hook at me, but I caught it just in time. He then tried to take his paw and hit me, bit I grabbed that as well. A few moments were spent just like that, locked in a power struggle. I started to push him off. Foxy started to look desperate, when he realized that he has a weapon that I don't.

Teeth.

Foxy opened his maw and rushed forward at me. I let go of his paw to try to stop him from biting me, but Foxy grabbed it and held it back. His teeth rushed at my head, when I jerked away. This caused the teeth to go off target. Unfortunately, it was still enough. His teeth ripped into my throat. He jerked his head around a bit, as he had something in his teeth. He then pulled himself backwards, and chucked a few pieces across the room. He then dashed in for a second strike. This time, I felt the teeth bite into something valuable of mine. Foxy crushed a small black box, and spat the pieces out onto the floor. I recognized it immediately. Foxy had just ripped out my voice box.

I felt myself growing weaker as my power drained. I lost my grip on his hook, and slumped to the ground, defeated. Foxy let go of me, and then flipped me over. He slammed his hook into my secondary power supply, surging power through me and frying many of my systems. He stood up and walked off. I looked forward and saw Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy drag my father backstage. My vision then blacked out.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well, that just happened. This story has just taken an interesting turn. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I know I certainly am :D I know Fritz hasn't had much time in the spotlight, but that'll change next chapter. You can count on that.

Reviews are much appreciated, and if you have any ideas for the story make sure to PM them to me! I don't bite... very hard :P

Also, sorry about having to reupload this. If you're one of the (awesome) people who follow me.


	5. Sacrifices

When I woke up the next day I fully expected myself to be in pieces. Imagine my surprise when I woke up sitting backstage, connected to the wall. 'Is this what happens when a human dreams?' I thought. I then overheard something which immediately answered my question.

"Well done Foxy! I couldn't have asked for last night to turn out any better!" A deep, rough laugh was heard. "We put Fred Bear out of the picture, and you got to have a little fun screwing with his son!" More laughter ensued. I then heard a voice I recognized as Foxy's.

"Aye, 'tis been a good night for us!" Foxy only broke out into his pirate accent when he was either performing, or really excited. This was obviously the latter. "That scoundrel of a father has been put in his place, and Freddy will suffer alongside him!"

"Speaking of Freddy, sometime soon I need to go fix and reprogram him. He can't perform as is, and suspicions would be raised if he can't." The deep, rough voice said.

"Aye, but there is a problem with that." Foxy said.

"And what might that be?"

"I want him to suffer. I want him to feel the same as I felt when I was betrayed by my own family and locked in that accursed cove for five years. Ye can fix him, but only up to the voice box. I want him to remember this day for the rest of his life. And no reprogramming either. It would be no fun if he was a submissive little runt. I want to see the defiance in him, before I crush it with my bare paws!" Foxy said excitedly.

"Fair enough, but how will be perform without a voice box? We he's the lead singer of the band, he needs a voice."

"But who said it had to come from him? You see those speakers you have wired up around the place? Put 'em to good use. The young'uns won't even notice."

"So be it."

I closed my eyes as I felt rage course through me. They killed my father, and are keeping me around so I can suffer?! Not on my watch. I tried to stand up, only to realize that I couldn't. I started to panic a bit. I then did a quick system scan to see what was wrong. My power supply was fine. My limbs just weren't responding it seemed. They probably took out a few wires to keep me in place. I opened my eyes, and looked across the room. On the other side I saw something. Something that I still ponder this very day. On the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, I saw a costume. Not any costume, oh no. This was a special costume. For you see, It was my costume, but there was one stark difference.

This costume was golden.

[End Log 2]

* * *

><p>Fritz' jumped as he heard a slow thumping noise and moaning coming from the East Hall. Knowing exactly what was coming, Fritz leapt towards the door button. He was just about to reach it when something slammed him down into the ground. Fritz looked backwards and saw the cord connecting Freddy to his laptop on the ground. 'Why did I have to trip over my cord at a time like this?' Fritz thought. He reached up and tried to push the door button, only for a yellow wing to emerge from the darkness and slap his hand down. His hand grazed the door button, and hit the light button underneath. Fritz looked up, straight into the eyes of a yellow feathered demon.<p>

Chica stepped into the office. She looked down at Fritz, and spoke in an airy, whispery voice.

"Tressspasser..." She said accusingly. Fritz glanced at the clock on his laptop. It read 4:37. There was no way he could hope to hold out for 6. Fritz pushed himself off of the floor and on to his knees. He then rushed at Chica and tackled her to the ground out in the east hall. With Chica outside the office Fritz jumped back towards it, only for Chica to grab his leg and pull him back. The animatronic then wrapped her arms around Fritz, pinning him to her. Fritz struggled against the bird-demon, who only pulled him in further.

Chica banged her wings against the wall, which reverberated through the restaurant. A few seconds later, a pair of deep green eyes appeared at the end of the hallway. They seemed almost sad in how dimly lit they were. A large purple bunny stepped into the light. It seemed a bit worse for wear. It had scratch marks all over it's costume, presumably from the children. One if it's ears was drooping over, and it walked with a slight limp. Bonnie, hesitantly, grabbed Fritz' shoulders and hauled him up. Chica let go as Bonnie took custody of her prisoner.

Bonnie dragged Fritz down the hallway with Chica close behind. As they emerged into the Dining Hall Chica walked over to Pirate's Cove and hit her wing against the side of the platform. The curtains drew back slightly, revealing something which can shake even the solidest of resolves. Two blood red eyes stared straight at me, piercing into me and dissecting me as if I were nothing more then tonight's entertainment. A hook emerged from the darkness and drew the curtains back, revealing what had become of Foxy. He looked ragged, and worn. His costume was sown up in many places, and covered his endoskeleton fully. His back was crooked; his hook was very rusty, and had a few chips missing from it. His jaw wasn't in much better condition. It still hung slightly crooked from when Freddy knocked it out of place.

Foxy stepped off of the platform and walked up to Fritz, staring me down the entire time. Fritz stared right back at him.

"So, we meet again." Foxy said with a hint of anger in his voice. He started to walk around me, examining me. "To be honest I didn't think it would happen so soon after the last one. Shame how you escaped. I'll make certain that it doesn't happen again." Foxy came back around to the front. He spotted a shiny metal badge on Fritz' shirt. It said "Night Watch" on it. Foxy reached forward and ripped it off the shirt. He then threw it to the ground and stomped on it, crushing it underneath his foot. "Well, look at that. We've caught ourselves an intruder. The night watchman is nowhere to be found, so I guess we'll have to take matters in to our own hands. Take him backstage Bonnie. Wait for us there. Chica and I have some business to discuss."

Bonnie nodded somberly, and dragged Fritz towards the backstage. Fritz looked backwards and saw Foxy and Chica head in to the kitchen. Bonnie brought him backstage and shut the door, closing them both in.

"So... what now?" Fritz asked, talking to himself. To his surprise, Bonnie responded.

"We wait here, and when Foxy and Chica get back they'll forcefully stuff you into a spare suit." Bonnie said in a monotone voice.

Fritz cocked his head to the side. "Only Foxy and Chica? Why do you not help them with the deed?" Fritz asked.

Bonnie looked up at Fritz. "It's a long story." He said. "A long time ago Foxy attacked the manager, Mr. Fred Bear. Back then I believed Foxy when he told me that Fred Bear was an intruder. Freddy fought back, only to be defeated. Foxy then brought him back here and stuffed him into one of my spare costumes. I was uncomfortable with the idea at the time, but I went along with it when Foxy convinced me of the necessity to hide the body."

"Later I tried to ask Freddy about why he defended the intruder, but he couldn't understand me. I then noticed a top hat laying on the ground outside the office, where Foxy dragged the intruder out of. I recognized the top hat as being Mr. Fred Bear's, picked it up, and looked around to return it to him. I noticed that he was nowhere to be found. I then saw that John Bear was walking around with a manager badge on. I put two and two together and realized that Foxy had killed Fred Bear. John had then taken over as manager."

Bonnie let out a sigh as he continued. "Ever since then I knew that Foxy was killing employees. I tried to convince Chica, but she wouldn't believe me. She then told Foxy, who promptly came and beat me down in punishment. He beat me so badly that they had to replace my costume."

Bonnie visibly shivered. "They grabbed a spare costume and put it on me. I quickly realized that they had used the costume that Foxy had used before. I could feel the body that was stuffed inside the costume squirming around me. I tried to wash it off, but I shocked myself whenever I tried. I've learned to deal with it, but it still freaks me out to no end. Ever since then I haven't had the stomach to help them as they murder the night watchmen senslessly."

Fritz looked at Bonnie with newfound sympathy. "If you hate how Foxy and Chica stuff the watchmen inside suits then why don't you help the guards out?"

Bonnie shook his head. "Can't. Foxy would kill me if I tried. Freddy was always stronger then me, and Foxy beat him. Twice."

"Come to the Office with me." Fritz said. "We'll be safe from Foxy in there."

Bonnie thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He was about to open the door when he stopped suddenly. He put up his hand, motioning to stay put.

"Foxy and Chica are coming this way." Bonnie said gravely. He looked indecisive. An expression of resignation then washed over us face. He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'll distract them, you go on without me."

Fritz opened his mouth to reject the offer when Bonnie opened the door and rushed out. Bonnie sprinted towards Foxy and Chica, who looked alarmed at his sudden appearance. Bonnie then stumbled and fell on to the floor. He pointed back towards the door in apparent panic, screaming out the word "Demon" and "Monster" repeatedly. Foxy's expression changed from one of puzzlement to one of protectiveness. Chica hid behind him, and Bonnie scrambled up and moved to do the same. As Bonnie was nearing the two animatronics he stuck his arm out to the side, knocking over Foxy and Chica.

"Go!" Bonnie yelled. Fritz took this as his que and sprinted out of the backstage door. He aimed for the East Hall, as the door was sealed shut in the west. Foxy saw him, and moved to intercept him, until Bonnie picked him up and threw him on to the Show Stage.

"Go..." Bonnie whispered as Foxy stood up, rage in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Wooo! Things are getting exciting! Longest chapter so far as well, but just barely. I'm quite happy about that. Let me know what you guys think of Fritz, as I'm experimenting with him a bit. As always, reviews are appreciated, and any ideas are welcome. Also, for those people who loved the Phone Guy author's note in chapter 3, most of my author's notes will be me speaking like this, but I may occasionally throw one of those in to spice it up a bit. There will definitely be more in the future, I can guarantee that.


	6. Insanity

Fritz sprinted in the the office and closed the door behind him. He panted, and looked up, surprised. Freddy was standing up, leaning against the desk. He looked just as surprised as Fritz was.

"Well, glad to see that you're up." Fritz said. "I need your help. Bonnie-" Fritz was interrupted as an ear-piercing screech echoed through the restaurant. Fritz paled. "Bonnie saved me, he said he'd hold off Foxy. We need to go rescue him!"

Freddy looked at Fritz, surprised. He then nodded. Fritz quickly started to open the drawers in the desk, looking for something frantically. He gave a look of recognition as he found what he was looking for, pulled out a plastic rod and rushed out of the office. Freddy hobbled unsteadily behind him.

Another screech was heard as Fritz arrived in the dining hall. He saw Foxy pinning Bonnie to the ground, ripping out machinery with his sharp fangs. Bonnie looked offline.

"Hey Foxy!" Fritz yelled out courageously. Foxy looked up. A wave of anger swept over his features as he recognized Fritz. He went down for one final bite on Bonnie, this time crunching into his face. He twisted his head and yanked on it. The face soon came flying free, leaving a large chunk missing on Bonnie. Fritz pulled out the small plastic rod and flicked a switch on it. A blindingly bright light streaked through the dining hall and hit Foxy. He sat there, frozen in fear as to what it was. Fritz then started to rapidly turn it off and on again. Foxy soon fell over, something seeming to have shorted him out. Freddy then arrived in the dining hall. He looked shocked to see Foxy on the floor, which quickly changed to dread as he saw Bonnie. Fritz and Freddy knelt down next to Bonnie, checking him over.

"He'll live," Fritz said. "But only if I can perform some quick repairs. Let's bring him back to the office."

Freddy nodded, then grabbed Bonnie by his shoulders and hoisted him up. The two got to the office as quickly as possible, and set Bonnie down on the desk. Fritz pulled out a few smaller tools from his pockets and started to unscrew Bonnie's front panel. When the panel came loose Fritz surveyed the damage inside, and cursed. "This is worse then I expected. Freddy, go backstage and look for a repair kit. I'll be needing that." Freddy hobbled down the hallway as quick as his legs would take him. Fritz started to take out a few pieces of busted machinery. Bonnie's servos were damaged to the point of no longer working, or being able to be fixed. Replacements would be needed. His storage seemed to be fine, but his power supplies were in dire need of a fix or a replacement. Freddy walked in the room carrying a plastic box. He set it down next to Bonnie, and then watched over as Fritz went to work.

Foxy came a few times as Fritz worked on Bonnie, always down the West Hall. He would bang on the door, trying to break through, but never could. Fritz ignored him. Chica showed up at the window, but had no interest in getting in the office. She was just there to check up on Bonnie. Apparently she had fled in fear when Foxy started savagely tearing into Bonnie. She was worried about him. Fritz actually needed some help, and Freddy with his one arm couldn't do what Fritz needed, so he let Chica into the office. She held a new power supply in place as Fritz wired it up and screwed it in.

The night guard and the animatronics stepped back, waiting to see if something would happen. Bonnie's eyes lit up dimly, dimmer then even before. He let out a groan, followed by bursts of static. Everyone sighed in relief.

"You feeling alright Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"I feel as if I've been scrapped, and then put back together by a child. But, I guess it's better then-" Bonnie was cut off by a loud burst of static. Fritz covered his ears and grimaced, while the animatronics just flinched a little. Bonnie shot up, surprised at the static. "What-" Static interrupted him again. "-my voice?!"

Fritz frowned, then inspected his throat area. "Foxy damaged your voice box. It looks like it still works, but only partially. We'll have to get you a new one. When the technicians come in at 6. Speaking of damages, there are a few other things Foxy damaged. Your left arm servos are locked up, you've got a faulty secondary power supply, and... you better see the last one for yourself..." Fritz then grabbed his laptop and turned on the front-facing camera. Bonnie just stared blankly.

"Wait a moment, I can't activate my optic sensors! What happened?!" Bonnie practically shouted.

"Try putting your hand to your face... or what's left of it..." Fritz said morosely. Bonnie did as he was told, and started to panic when he discovered that a chunk of his face was missing. However, he quickly calmed down.

"I did think that something like this would happen, but I still regret nothing. It'll get fixed as soon as your shift ends." Bonnie said sadly.

Fritz looked to his laptop clock. It read 5:57.

"That'll come around pretty quickly. Although my shift won't be done quite yet. I work as one of the technicians here until we open. The only reason that I'm here right now is because I need the overtime, and the boss needed it to be filled and couldn't find any applicants. Plus I'm somewhat of an insomniac, so sleep isn't all that necessary. I can get by with 6 hours on the weekdays, and then completely crashing on the weekends."

"That explains why you're perceptive enough to survive the entire night without even looking at your cameras, Even as 6 draws near." Chica said with a slight tone of amazement. "You've given us more of a challange then any other guard. Even though you were caught three times, you escaped more or less unscathed each time. Even if it was at the cost of others..." She looked to Freddy and Bonnie with a sigh. Chica then looked at the tablet in surprise. "You... you survived the entire night only using 10% of the power?! How were you able to keep the West Hall door down the entire time?!"

"Some things should be kept under wraps," Fritz said with a mischievous smile. Chica was about to complain, when an alarm went off on the tablet. Confetti shot down from the top of the screen, as a big "6 AM" appeared. Fritz smiled as he saw that. "I added that to this tablet. Figured it would be a nice gift to anyone who survived. Hmmm... I wonder..." Fritz pressed a few buttons on the tablet. "Ah ha! Yes! I win!" Fritz said excitedly. "Take a look at this!" Fritz pulled up the tablet and showed it to everyone. On it there were a few boxes with names and numbers on them. The top one read "Fritz Smith, Night 3, 89%" the next one down read "Mike Schmit, Night 3, 32%" the list continued on with names, nights and power percentages.

Chica quickly described what was on the screen to Bonnie."You're keeping score?" Bonnie asked somewhat incredulously.

"Well, If your going to be putting yourself up against killed robots you might as well have fun with it." Fritz replied. Freddy looked over and narrowed his eyes at Bonnie and Chica, who looked away embarrassed and slightly regretful.

Fritz got up as he heard the sound of keys rattling. "Come on, let's get you all backstage. I'll talk to the other technicians." Freddy and Chica allowed Bonnie to lean on their shoulders, and they started to limp down the east hallway. Fritz jogged ahead of them, and stepped into the dining hall. A ragged-looking group of three people were walking through the front doors. Two men, both old and grizzled, and two women. One was quite young, and had medium length blonde hair. She wasn't too tall, but wasn't short either. She had a pretty face, and sparkling green eyes. The other was similar, but had bright red hair instead. One man had a shaved beard, a very rounded nose, and blue eyes. The other was the opposite, with a very full beard, a hooked nose, and red eyes. If he was born a few centuries earlier, he would have certainly looked the part of a pirate captain. The bearded one, known as Leo, waved Fritz over.

Leo practically yelled across the room. "Hey Fritz! Allow me to introduce you to-"

"We can save the introductions for later, we need to get to work ASAP." Fritz yelled back. The animatronics stumbled into view of the technicians. All of their eyes widened as they took in the extensive damage.

"What happened..." The blonde girl muttered.

"Fritz is right, we have no time. Get them backstage now!" The blue-eyed man commanded. The bearded man rushed ahead, fumbling with the keys on the way. He nearly rammed into the door, but stopped himself just in time. He dropped the keys, picked them Up, and then started to hurriedly put keys into the door. The red-headed girl walked forward calmly and opened the unlocked door. She gave an exasperated look to the older man, who looked somewhat embarrassed. She took a small wooden stick and used it to jam the door open. Leo rushed in and started to prepare his tools. The technicians strolled in. The animatronics limped in to the room. Freddy and Bonnie layed down on tables, whilst Chica stood next to the door. She watched the technicians nervously as they got to work.

Leo, the blue-eyed man, and the red-head got to work on fixing Bonnie, while the Fritz and the blonde got to work on Freddy. Idle conversation was made, mostly Fritz pointing out how the animatronic works and the blonde nodding. They had just finished explaining when John Bear walked into the room.

"...What is the meaning of this?!" He exclaimed as he saw the animatronics. He saw that Fritz was in the room, and stomped over to him, pointing accusingly. "You better have a good explanation for this!"

"I do. Foxy tried to kill me, while Freddy and Bonnie stopped him. They suffered major damage while doing so, which is what we're trying to fix." Fritz said calmly.

"Halt the fixing!" John yelled to everyone. "I need to go see if we have it in the budget to get replacement parts. In the mean time, I want all of you checking, double checking, and triple checking the floors all across the building for anything that might still work. Get to it!" The technicians grumbled as they set down their tools and scattered across the building. Leo went to check the office, while the red-head, the blonde, and the blue-eyed man started checking the dining hall. Fritz was going to go check the hallways, when Chica stopped him.

"Hey, can you do me a favor? While I was in the kitchen I think a few of my screws fell out. I'm having some trouble keeping a few things attached."

"No problem." Fritz replied.

Fritz was checking the floors in the kitchen when he heard a loud bang ring out through the pizzarea. Screams were heard shortly afterwards. Two more bangs were heard, and the screaming intensified. Fritz popped his head out of the doorway, only to see a horrifying sight. The blue-eyed man whom Fritz had come to know as his friend was lying on the floor with a blank stare. He had a bullet wound in his chest. He looked over and saw the blonde girl crying over what was presumably the corpse of her sister. John Bear walked up to her, raised his arm up to her head, and pulled the trigger on the small pistol he was carrying. The girl slumped to the floor, dead.

"That'll teach you to mess with my children without my permission." John said with a slight craze to his tone. "No one must know... I need to hide these bodies. The suits will do just fine. We can build new ones. Yeah, yeah! We don't need them anymore! Heheh, heheheheheh, hahahaha, AH-HAHAHAHAHA!" John then looked over and saw Fritz in the kitchen. "You... you're gonna be the next to die!" John said as he started to rush the door.

Fritz slammed the door shut, and locked it. He looked around for a weapon, and quickly settled on a large chef's knife on the counter next to him. John banged against the door, trying to bust through. Fritz reached over and grabbed the knife as John shot at the door knob, and kicked the door in. He aimed the gun at Fritz' head.

"You're all replaceable! Just like the animatronics! If I kill you, no one will ever know. And don't worry, your death will be special. I'll be stuffing those outside into the suits with an animatronic in them, but you get something special." Fritz took the opportunity where John was distracted and threw his knife at him. It flipped end over end in mid-air, until it's tip sank neatly into John's shoulder. He jerked, and his gun went off reflexively. The bullet smashed into Fritz' jaw, shattering it. He stumbled backwards, and then slumped against the wall. He fell to the floor, eyes closed. John ripped the knife out of his shoulder, muttering curses as he did.

"You little... you'll pay for that!" John turned around furious, until he realized that Fritz was already on the floor. "Looks like you already did. That's a shame. I was gonna enjoy killing you. I suppose that we can make your death special in another way though. We have another suit in back. It's one I've been working on for a long time. It's like Freddy, but this one is much better. You see, this one is mine. That's not the only difference though. This one is golden. I've made the suit, but haven't made the endoskeleton to go inside yet. You'll do just fine until I get that in there."

The curtains in Pirate's Cove rustled a bit, until Leo jumped out with a piece of piping in hand. He rushed towards John, and was 10 feet away when John turned around and shot him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach tightly. John walked over to him and finished him off. "You seem to enjoy your time in Pirate's Cove, so why don't we put you there? I'm sure Foxy wouldn't mind sharing a suit." A mischievous grin broke out on his face as he started to drag the bodies backstage.

[-End Part 1-]

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This chapter was pretty fun to write. Also, for all the Game Theorists out there you may find some... interesting... parallels that may or may not have been on purpose :3

Also I found the use of foreshadowing pretty fun in here, so keep an eye out for it in the future. It may be making a comeback some time.

I would like to take this time to announce a few things. First off, I have a rough schedule of when I should be uploading chapters. These days will be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. Chapters should go up early in the morning.

Secondly, I've decided to split the story up into 3 main parts. I'll be editing the first chapter to reflect that, but I just thought I'd post about it here to let you know.

I would also like to say that the Chronicle of Freddy has hit over 1K views! It means quite a lot to me to see that people have given this a chance, and have come back for more. Thank you all who take the time to read my fic, and keep being the awesome people you are! :D

I would especially like to thank those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys and girls are awesome, and keep me motivated in bringing you even more content. So thanks! :)

That's all for today, see you next chapter!


	7. Memories

Quick Author's Note:

Just to avoid any confusion in this chapter and any in the future, I want to point something out. Whenever there is a [Log X] it means that the story is being told from the viewpoint of Freddy, and takes place in the past. Any text after [End Log X], yet before another [Log Y] is told in Third Person, and focuses on the present. Just figured I would point this out in case anyone was confused.

* * *

><p>[ - Part 2 - ]<p>

[Log 3 - The Nght Watch]

The golden costume was sitting across from me, limp and lifeless. It was staring at me as I tried to get up. I initially didn't think much of the costume, except for mild curiosity, until I looked away and looked back at it. Instead of slouching on the far wall of the room, it was sitting in the middle of the room, still in the same position. I was starting to get a bit wary of it. I heard the sound of a door knob rattling, so I looked over to the door. I felt a spike of pain in my limbs. I quickly swiveled my head back towards the costume, only to see it sitting right in front of me.

"Save them..." I heard the golden costume whisper.

"Wait, save who?" I asked. I then felt another surge of pain, this time throughout my entire body. I blacked out shortly afterwards. When I woke up I had full control of my limbs, but the golden costume was gone. My internal clock told me that it was one in the afternoon. This was in the middle of when I should be onstage. I stood up and walked over to the door. I tried to turn the handle, only to realize that the door was locked. I put my ear to it, but didn't hear anything outside. 'Must be closed,' I thought. I decided that the only thing I could do was wait, so I sat down next to the charging port.

I thought about turning myself off, but then I realized that I had no clue when I would need to be turned back on. I sat down in more or less the same position that I had started in, this time of my free will. I started to think about everything that had just happened. Foxy had killed our father. After many years of loneliness and abandon, Foxy had finally snapped.

'Foxy... why didn't you tell anyone? Things could have been different.' It was then that I had realized that I was at fault as well. 'Why didn't I know? Shouldn't it be obvious he would feel lonely? Betrayed even? I should have been there. Some brother I am.'

Then a revelation struck me. 'It would have been obvious, except for the fact that Foxy hid it. Why would Foxy hide it, unless he had a reason to? He could have easily cleared things up between him, our father, and I if he just came forward and spoke about it.' I then remembered that one fateful day when Foxy had bitten the child. His back panel had been tampered with, which meant that someone had messed with the machinery inside. Who had access to Foxy before that time? Who has had access to Foxy and changed him to suit his purposes? Who has benefited the most out of this sick business? All clues point to one direction...

John Bear murdured my father.

Just as I discovered this shocking revelation I heard the door open. Bonnie stood in the door frame. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat there thoughtfully for a while, until he spoke. All I heard was a bunch of whistles and clicks. I silently cursed, and then motioned for Bonnie to go get us something to write on. He left, then came back in with a few napkins and a pen. He handed them to me, at which point I quickly wrote something down. It read "There's something outside of the office in the West Hallway. Go get it for me, and I'll answer any questions you have." Bonnie looked at the note, nodded, and left to go get it.

A few minutes later, Bonnie showed up in the office. He was holding a top hat in his hands. He handed it to me, looking sorrowful. He then did something completely unexpected. Bonnie leaned forward, wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me in sympathy. We stayed like that for a few seconds, until Bonnie let go. He still had a morose expression. He took the pen, and wrote a few words on a napkin. The words were "I know what happened."

Bonnie then moved to leave. In the door frame he turned around, looking contemplative. He then stuck a small piece of wood in the door frame, jamming the door open. He walked out hurriedly. I poked my head out, but didn't see anything worthwhile. I then went back inside and sat down once again. I held my father's top hat in my hands. So many memories came flooding through me.

I remembered the day that Foxy had been finished. I had been so excited. I was practically bouncing off of the walls in anticipation. Father wouldn't let me see him until he was finished, so I kept wondering what he would look like. I had a few guesses, none of which proved correct in the end. Mr. Fred Bear called me backstage. I rushed back there, and was greeted by my new brother.

He was smaller then me, but not by much. He had bright red fur, and an eye patch. He also had a hook where his right hand should be. He looked up at me curiously. I waved at him. He waved back.

"This right here, is Foxy. He's your new brother Freddy. He won't be performing with you, but you'll see plenty of him in the daytime." Mr. Fred Bear said to me. Further introductions were made between us. I figured out pretty quickly that he was shy around new people. I vowed to help him change that, as he wouldn't be able to perform well if he kept that trait. I spent the next day or two next to Foxy, encouraging him as he practiced his part. A special bond formed between us then. We were not only brothers, but we were also friends.

I remember the day Foxy first performed in front of a group of strangers. He walked up to a group of children and said something like "So I hear it be one of your birthdays today? Well, if that be the case then follow me! Thar be a trove o' treasure waiting to be discovered!" He then lead the group off to the newly installed Pirate's Cove.

I sighed as I remembered those days. When Bonnie and Chica arrived, at the same time mind you, we were initially very excited, until we figured out that we couldn't speak with each other. Foxy and I lost interest very quickly after that. Everything went fine until The Incident that occurred in 1987. Everything went downhill from there. So far, it all seemed to be John Bear's fault too. He tampered with Foxy and caused the bite, he murdered Mr. Fred Bear, and he gave them the idea to stuff Mr. Fred Bear into a suit. If they didn't think of that they might have done something else, which he could have lived through. I know how unlikely it would be, but I can still hope.

It was then and there that I vowed two things. The first, was to save the lives of any innocent on the premise. The second?

To stop John Bear and avenge my father.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people have stopped reading the story by now. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real this chapter._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught at a point where you have trouble understanding the story, uhh, try re-reading it! You know, go back. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe you'll notice something you had missed before. Then again if you get confused, it might be better just to ask Arbiter. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get confused._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flipside!_


	8. The Graveyard Shift

I bided my time and waited. I didn't get another visitor until much later that weekend. John Bear came in and gave his obviously false condolences for my father's death. I would have ended him then and there, but Foxy was with him. He looked somber, but I knew he felt differently. John said that he had fixed up Foxy so that he would no longer attack anyone wearing a security badge. I wasn't certain if this was true or not, but I assumed not until I was certain. Better safe then sorry. I feigned thankfulness for the condolences and sadness, which seemed to convince them. The latter wasn't all that hard to do, seeing as how it was real.

When night rolled around John told us to go onto the Show Stage and wait out the night there. I guess he wanted the security guard to be able to keep an eye on us. He had installed small charging ports into the floor in our positions so we would still charge up overnight. He then went to the office to prepare it for the new night guard.

When 11:30 rolled around we saw a man enter through the front doors. He had a light blue security guard uniform on with tan pants and black dress shoes. He had a security guard badge pinned to his shirt. John showed him into the office, and told him about the animatronics. He said that they may wander around a bit at night, and that they are hostile to any intruders, but since he has a security guard badge pinned to his chest he should be fine. He then shook his hand and said the following.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Phineas Griffin. I hope the night goes smoothly! Also, I have an on-going project for you. You'll only be working here for two weeks, so I want you to prepare a few messages for the next guard. Let them know how to run everything and the such."

Phineas walked back towards the office as John exited the building. It was pitch black outside, so I couldn't see anything out there. Knowing Foxy, I had to act quickly. I jumped offstage and rushed down the East Hall towards the office. Phineas was just getting settled in when I skidded into his sight. He jumped back in surprise and shouted at me.

"Stop! I'm the security guard, not a trespasser!" He said shakily. I dashed into the office and closed both doors. I then turned around slowly, raising my hands in a placating fashion. Almost as if I was saying "I mean no harm,". He calmed down a little bit, but was still pretty shaken. I opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper and a pen. I then proceeded to write on the paper.

"My voice box has been torn out. I cannot speak, so I can only talk like this," It said. I then handed it to Phineas, who read it. He looked up, still shaken, but curious.

"By who?" He said.

I started writing on another sheet by the time he asked the question. "Not important. I don't have very much time. Keep an eye on your cameras, and if Bonnie or Chica get close to your office shut the door." I then quickly invented an excuse to try and ease the terror of the situation. "They have pretty bad eyesight. If they see you then they'll think you're an endoskeleton without it's costume on. That's against the rules here. They'll try to rectify the situation, and will stuff you inside a suit. When your shift is over, go backstage and look inside one of the spare suits. You'll have no doubt about why you don't want to be put in one."

I ran out of space, so I handed it to Phineas and started writing the next sheet. "My eyesight is fine, so you don't have to worry about me making that mistake. Now, about the doors. The manager here is cheap, and set it so that at night the building goes into a power-saving mode of sorts. We're allotted a certain amount of power during the night, and if we go over that cap it shuts off power to the building. The manager had enough for us to charge up for the night before the building shut down. Since we're now hiring a security guard here, he raised that energy cap. You still have a limited amount of power, and the doors drain power faster, so make sure to close the doors only if there is another animatronic right outside."

I then handed the paper over to a grim looking Phineas, who quickly read it. I checked my internal clock, which read 11:58. I quickly jotted down one final note.

"I need to go. Your shift starts in two minutes. Good luck." I then handed him the paper. He read it, and with grim determination, nodded. I turned to go, but was stopped by a hand which had grabbed my shoulder. I turned around.

"Thank you Freddy..." Phineas said.

I nodded, and then turned around and walked back onto the stage. When I got there, I had a nasty surprise waiting for me.

Foxy was there, talking with Bonnie and Chica. Foxy took one look at me, then stood up menacingly.

"Hello brother" Foxy said, laying heavy emphasis on the word brother. "So nice of you to join us here. We were just about to get started. I would actually like to thank you, because now that trespasser knows what's coming for him. It'll make hunting him down all the more fun. The only problem is, I don't want you getting in our way. Bonnie, Chica, hold him down."

I looked at Bonnie, who looked away shamefully. He and Chica started to walk forward. I tried to back up offstage, but Foxy had ran around without me noticing and cut me off. Knowing I couldn't overpower all three of them, I gave myself up. Bonnie and Chica pinned me to the floor, while Foxy stooped over me. He seemed to be examining my back, looking for something specific. Finally, he found it. He plunged his hook into one of the folds on my costume, grabbed something in there, and pulled out a bundle of wires. I suddenly felt extremely weak.

"Hard to be going anywhere without your power supply. Now then, let us have our fun." Foxy then turned towards the security camera. "As for you, Phineas Griffin, expect a warm welcoming to our family. We'll be at your office shortly to greet you." Chica unplugged the camera, no doubt leaving nothing but static on the other end. I tried to pick myself up off of the floor, but was so weak that I couldn't even accomplish that. My internal clock struck 12. Foxy looked at Bonnie, then said "Give 'em a bit of time to get settled in. Don't try for the office until later. Chica, I want you on stage watching Freddy until Bonnie returns. When he does you can have your fun. The animatronics bobbed their heads in unison, then took up their positions above their charging ports.

It was a long night. I heard the sound of doors closing many times, with Bonnie and Chica returning to the Show Stage empty handed many times. This lasted until 6 AM, at which point Phineas left the office. He went backstage before leaving, and came out looking very pale and slightly nauseous. He exited as a group of technicians entered. There was a bearded man with red eyes, one with brown hair and blue eyes, and then there was another.

He was much younger then the other two, who had been working here for a while. He had dark brown hair, and eyes that matched. He was roughly shaved, yet still looked quite young. He looked to be around 16. Must be an intern of some kind. The technicians eyes widened as they spotted me on the floor, and rushed over to me. They quickly figured out the problem, and had the younger boy, by the name of Fritz, go retrieve a spare. They didn't have one as large as my old one, so I did have to downgrade. "Better then nothing" I remember thinking.

Then something interesting happened. I looked up and saw something at the end of one of the hallways. It looked interesting, so I tried to get closer to it. It looks like a poster of some kind. I started to walk down the hallway towards it, when Fritz came up behind me asking what I was doing. I turned around to motion to him to be quiet. When I turned back around, the poster was gone, but had been replaced by something far stranger. At the end of the hallway sat a certain costume. One which I finally decided to give a name.

Golden Freddy.

He sat there for a few moments, at which point I felt something surge through the air. Fritz cried out in pain and fell to the floor. I checked to see if Fritz was okay, which he was, then turned back to face Golden Freddy. Although there was a slight problem with that plan.

Golden Freddy was gone.

Fritz and I returned to backstage, with him asking lots of questions about the strange costume. I wasn't able to answer, so I didn't.

The rest of the week went in a similar fashion to the first week. Phineas would keep the animatronics out at night, and Fritz would show up afterwards and learn how to keep us functioning. Things were going pretty smoothly, until the 3rd night of the second week. I had revealed to Fritz that my voice box had been torn out by Foxy. He realized just how dangerous Foxy was, and went into Pirate's Cove to shut him off. John Bear came in shortly afterwards, and asked where Fritz was. When the others responded with "Pirate's Cove" John practically sprinted back there. He quickly put a stop to Fritz' tampering, and fired him so he wouldn't have the chance to do it again. Fritz left that day upset and jobless.

Fritz wasn't the only one who had lost his job that week. Phineas Griffin had made it to the fourth night of his second week, and was recording a message when disaster struck. Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie all attacked at once. I couldn't move from my spot, but played my signature tune to try and calm him down. I was certain this would be the end, when I heard a loud animatronic screech, and the other animatronics came walking down the hall in a disappointed fashion.

"Well, If he's hiding I'm sure he'll have to come out eventually. We'll get him then."

I asked what happened back there, at which Foxy, who seemed too sad to care about the fact that I was kinda his enemy, replied.

"The guard just vanished into thin air. We heard a loud screech, and he was just gone the next moment." Foxy said somberly. "'Tis a shame, I was looking to have fun with 'em."

Everyone returned to their positions as we waited for day to come. When the technicians came we were sure he would emerge, but he never did. We still have no clue what happened to him. Although, I think I may know. Because out of the corner of my eye that same day Phineas disappeared, I saw Golden Freddy, staring at me from the office.

[End Log 3]

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, we're finally about to catch up to the start of the story from Freddy's PoV. Let me know what you thought of starting the story out in the middle of the action, and then slowly revealing the past as I reveal the future. Personally I found it fun to write, as I could explore two possible different story archs at the same time, while having both fit into one major story arch.

Also, don't worry, the story won't stop after I finish this smaller arch. A pleasant surprise awaits you all next chapter. Until then, I hope that this cliffhanger was enough for you ;3


	9. Savior

Quick Author's Note:

There's an Author's Note at the end with important information inside, along with some clarification on the timeline. Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p>[Log 4 - Fritz]<p>

To my great surprise, Fritz showed up to the pizzarea on Monday. I asked him why he was here, when he responded saying that John said that he over-reacted and wanted to re-hire him. He also said he'd offer overtime sometime in the next month, but not right away.

Personally, I was glad that he was back. Fritz was the only employee here, aside from my now deceased father, who was willing to speak with me. Later that week Fritz confronted John about my voice box. He said that I needed a replacement, while John kept lying and saying that it wasn't in the budget. Fritz offered to buy it himself, so John then lied and made up an excuse about how the audio files were corrupted. Fritz said he had looked at them and that they were fine, so John said that he has had enough and that his decision was final.

Another man had come to take the night shift. He went by the name of Mike Schmidt. I tried to warn him, but knew that if Foxy caught me offstage he would do much more then last time, so I waited until the third night where Bonnie and Chica were both gone. I stuck to the shadows as I snuck to the office. Once time Foxy stuck his head out of his cove as I was moving, so I had to duck inside the women's restroom. The camera outside activated at just that moment. 'Great, now Mike probably thinks I'm a pervert.' I thought. As soon as Foxy made an attempt for the office door I rushed into the hallway closest to me. When I tried to enter the office to help the guard he slammed the door down in my face. I waited in the east hall corner unit I heard Foxy make another attempt, then rushed down the hallway and hopped back onstage. I knew the same thing would happen if I tried again, so I just stayed onstage for the rest of the night.

Mike made it past his first week without losing power once. I was impressed. However, things changed on the 6th night. He lost power around 5:38, just as Foxy was about to make an attempt. I was about to get offstage to go try to help him when Foxy started sprinting towards the office. As he neared it I heard a loud screech and saw Foxy crumple to the floor in a heap. Mike came out of the office with a small plastic gun in his hands. I immediately recognized it as a taser, as I had seen them before on our day security guards. He approached the stage with the taser drawn. He quickly shot two metal prongs into Chica, who went down screaming. Bonnie and I knew the same fate would come to us if we made a move, so we stood there, arms raised in a non-threatening fashion.

Mike sat there and threatened us until his shift ended. He made a dash for the door as soon as the technicians opened them. They saw Foxy and Chica on the floor, saw us onstage, and saw what Mike had in his hands. They quickly had him tied up in the office, and got Foxy and Chica online and operational. John walked in, and Fritz lead him to the office. I was able to overhear the heated agreement that went on back there from all the way onstage. Some of the were technicians complaining about the stench of some fried wires on the animatronics, so I couldn't overhear everything that was said. The most important parts included words like "Tampering with the Animatronics", "General Unprofessionalism", and "Odor left by the tased animatronics". Mike walked out the doors, now jobless. We never saw him again.

Fritz took the overtime he was offered next week. Which, unluckily, was the night watch.

I warned him beforehand about the dangers, but he said that he had a plan. Come the first night, he did exceptionally well. He had around 45% of his power remaining at the end. I congratulated him, but told him not to get too cocky. He promised he wouldn't, and then got to work on keeping the other animatronics running. The second night went off without a hitch as well. Foxy was starting to get frustrated and made quite a few runs towards the office, but the door was always down well before he got there. He returned defeated every time.

Night 3 was a whole different story.

I was standing on stage as Fritz' shift was about to start when I heard the whirring sound of the power going out. I panicked, and rushed offstage without any regard for the other animatronics. I played my signature tune to let Fritz know I was coming, and stepped into the office. Fritz was kneeling on the ground next to the door to the west hall cursing like a drunken sailor. He was fiddling with the wires behind the door and light button panel. Many times sparks would fly and the door would either slam shut or the light would flicker rapidly. Fritz was muttering something about sealing this door when I heard a sound that I had learned to dread. There were footsteps crashing through the hallway. They sounded like they were getting closer. I knew what was coming, and I knew what I had to do.

I stuck my fist out into the west hall, just as a red blur slammed into it. Dazed and confused, I picked it up and threw him down the hallway towards the show stage. Foxy stood up, joints creaking, as he gave me one of the coldest death stares I had ever seen.

"Freddy! What are you doing?!" Fritz exclaimed.

I turned around and looked at him soberly, I then turned to face my brother. Foxy snarled at me, then spoke.

"So, I see that you're still protecting these fools. Little do you know that it's only a matter before they die, unlike us. What's twenty years earlier a death when you get the opportunity to please an immortal such as ourselves?"

'Who put these delusions of grandeur into your head?' I thought. 'Why would John program Foxy to act like such a megalomaniac? How does it benefit him?'

Foxy then interrupted my thoughts.

"My only question is why you fight against us? Why not join us? Together we can crush any who oppose us!" Foxy said excitedly, his blood-red eyes shining brightly. I merely shook my head in response. I would have no part in his phsycopathic mayhem. "I figured that would be your answer. Now, move aside, or else I'll have to end you." Foxy said. I stood my ground in response. "So be it, but when you're a pile of scrap parts backstage remember that it was your choice." Foxy said, then got into a battle-ready stance. I waited, and watched him.

Foxy charged at me hook raised. I sprinted towards him, and as soon as I was just out of Foxy's reach I ducked down and slid. Foxy saw me coming at the last second and jumped. He slashed at me while in mid-air, ripping apart the costume on my chest and exposing my endoskeleton underneath. He passed over me and I slid under him. I stopped very quickly, while Foxy soared through the air for a bit longer before landing on the ground. I took my hat and threw it at him. Foxy slapped it down, but didn't realize that I used it as a distraction. I swung my fist through the air and hit Foxy in the shoulder. He cried out in pain. I quickly grabbed my hat and put it back on. Foxy turned around with a devilish glare in his eyes.

A look of realization passed over his face, at which he quickly turned around and sprinted towards the office. I realized who he was going for and frantically chased after him. Just as Foxy popped into the office I tackled him to the ground. Fritz jumped back in surprise as we struggled on the ground. As soon as I gained the upper hand I shoved Foxy out into the hallway. I followed him out and shut the door behind us.

I rushed at Foxy, looking to get in a strike before he fully recovered. Only problem is, he was ready. He acted dazed until I was very close, then spun around me and landed his hook in my left shoulder. Pain surged through me as I felt it begin to tear. Foxy pulled even harder. After a few agonizing moments, I felt something snap. I fell to the floor, just as my left arm landed on the ground. Now detached from the rest of my body. Oil spilled from the wound, staining the costume underneath and leaving flecks all over the rest of it. I felt my power draining, and my optic sensors started to fade.

Foxy stood up, muttered something about the west hall door, then sprinted off down the hallway. I heard a door slam shut, and then heard it open. Fritz came out into the east hallway. He examined me with a worried look, and it was for good reason too. He then dragged me into the office, leaving a trail of oil on the ground outside. He seemed to know that my power was fading, and had grabbed a few cords from the desk. One of them he plugged into the wall, and then into me. I felt a slight boost to my energy. It was enough to keep me running, but I wouldn't be fighting anything anytime soon. Fritz then plugged a cord from his laptop into me. He then started to scan through a few files to check out if I was still operational. Everything looked fine, when he stumbled upon something.

"[Accessing database...]

[Accessing memory core…]

[Accessing logs…]

[Opening Log One - Before…]

Save them...

Help them...

Save him...

Try as I might, I can't."

Fritz read on, learning of my past and how I came into the situation I'm in now. Right now Fritz is my lifeline, for without him I would be a pile of scrap shoved in a box backstage by now. Thank you Fritz, and remember, never lose hope. Stay strong, and you will come on top of anything in your path.

[End Log 4]

[ - End Part 2 - ]

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, I found that a fitting end to part two. I think I've wrapped up part two very nicely, and even though it was much shorter then part one I felt that this would be a good place to stop for a while. Finals week is upon us, so I will be taking a short break from updating the fanfic to make sure I'm adequately prepared for them. The next chapter should be going up on the 24th, which is a Saturday; or the 26th, which is a Monday.

Now that that's out of the way, I hope I'll be able to answer any questions (timeline-wise) here. The following events occur in order with the top of the list being farthest in the past and the bottom being the present.

· Bite of 1987 Occurs/Foxy put out of order

· Intruders break into the pizzarea and are killed

· Fred Bear killed by Foxy

· John Bear takes over as manager

· Fritz arrives as an intern and is fired shortly afterwards

· Phineas Griffin (Phone Guy) goes missing

· Fritz is rehired as both a technician and a night guard

· Freddy saves Fritz and suffers massive damage

· Fritz begins reading Freddy's Logs

· Chica attacks Fritz

· Bonnie saves Fritz and suffers major damage

· John Bear goes insane and attacks Fritz and the technicians

· Technicians stuffed inside animatronics

· [Sekret things in chapter 10 :3]

I know that the log system is kinda confusing, but I really like the idea (It's kinda what the fanfic was named after :P). I'll try to make it a bit clearer, but now that Freddy's logs have caught up to the start of the story all new logs should take place in the present, which should make things much less confusing.

Anyways, thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed the Chronicle of Freddy so far, and special thanks to Grezzwizard, Rei, and TedP for giving ideas and criticism to help improve the fanfic. You guys get an imaginary cookie as a reward :D


	10. Alive

CoF - Chapter 10 - Alive

[ - Part 3 - ]

Fading in and out of consciousness was all Fritz could do. He tried to remember what happened to him, but couldn't. All he could feel was pain when he was awake, and nothing when he wasn't. Eventually, Fritz was conscious enough to realize what had happened. He looked down, and saw something which flooded him with memories.

Fritz' chest was a golden version of Freddy.

Starting to panic, Fritz realized that something wasn't right. He couldn't breathe well. For every breath he took in it felt like it wasn't enough, and when he did breath he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to move his hands to check if he was wounded, only to realize that his hands felt as if they were being crushed. Pain flooded through his body as it woke up, and he knew that he was lucky to be alive. Fritz' hands could barely fit in the paws on the costume, he couldn't move his legs, and he felt as if his chest had been stabbed multiple times. He must have been forced onto a few crossbeams, which penetrated through him when he was forced further into the costume.

How he didn't bleed out in and of itself was a miracle, not to mention still having enough organs functioning well enough to keep him alive. He couldn't feel his legs, or move them, so his spine must have broken in the process of being stuffed inside the costume. When John had shot him, but before he lost consciousness, he remembered hearing something about how the endoskeleton wasn't finished. If he only had the legs and parts of the chest done when he went insane that would explain Fritz' injuries, and how his hands and head were mostly fine. Speaking of the head, the bullet must have passed all the way through, or landed in his mouth and gotten spit out, because he didn't feel it anywhere. That half of his jaw itself was useless, and hurt whenever it was moved. Thankfully, he still felt able to speak, but for now it would just pain him whenever he did.

Then and only then did Fritz realize that he had no clue where he was. He slowly raised his head and peered out of the two eye holes in the suit. He was leaning against what he assumed was a wall in a very dark room. After letting his eyes adjust a little bit Fritz could start to make out a few details.

Fritz was sitting on a tile floor with dirt and grime covering it. Dark liquid, presumably oil, was splashed against parts of it, an on the wall. The wall had a tile-like finish to it, but had many cracks running down it. It was caked in dirt, and was of a dull grayish coloring. Out of those cracks and coming from the ceiling ran wiring which seemed to attach to nothing. The ceiling itself was filled with crossbeams and looked to be very sturdy. Then things started to get interesting.

Looking to the opposite side of the room there was a table. On top of the table was a mass of endoskeleton parts and wiring. There appeared to be more behind it, but it wasn't currently visible because of the mess on front. A piece of paper sat folded on the table. Fritz then looked to his left. Sitting up on the wall next to him was a figure that resembled a human. However, because of the darkness he couldn't be certain it was. To his right lie a small present box.

Fritz started to lift himself up using his arms, when all of a sudden the legs on the costume jerked. A small shock shot through his spine. Fritz then stared in wonder as he was now able to move his legs. He was certain his spine had broken, so how could he move his legs? Deciding to resolve it later, Fritz stood up. He then wobbled uncertainly, the costume being heavier and off-balancing much more then he expected. Using the wall for support, Fritz limped over to the present. He reached down, struggled to unwrap the ribbon with his thick paws, and then opened the lid. Inside lay a single slice of pizza, a bottle of water, and a note. Being careful not to crush the note, Fritz opened it and read the contents.

"A life for a life..." It read.

Fritz decided that whoever left him the food must want him alive. That's good and all, but for what purpose? Starting to chow down on the pizza slice, Fritz tottered drunkenly over to the table. He set down the water bottle and picked up the note.

"Save him..." It read.

Fritz then looked over to the contents on the table. On it lay a garbled mess of endoskeleton parts, wires, and plastic costume pieces. Most notably, there was a white and pink fox head with a few wires running out of it.

A loud groan startled Fritz and diverted his attention away from the mangled animatronic. He looked over to the human-like figure. It was slowly rising from it's position on the floor, continuing with the groans. When it was standing it looked at itself, then recoiled in shock much like Fritz had earlier. He could hear it whispering to itself.

"How the... I thought I had..." It then cut off as it noticed Fritz. "Who, or what, are you?" It said.

"I could ask the same of you." I responded in a very raspy voice, wincing as I felt pain in my jaw. The other person seemed slightly startled, then answered.

"My-my name's Phineas." He responded. "I've answered your question, now you answer mine," he said shakily.

"Fritz," Fritz responded. "It's glad to see you alive and well Phineas, can't exactly say the same for me though. To be honest I have no clue how I'm even breathing."

"Why are you in that Freddy suit?" Phineas asked curiously.

"John went insane, shot and killed the other technicians, and presumably stuffed them into the other suits. He shot me as well, but it seems that I survived. I have no clue how I ended up... wherever here is. What about yourself?" Fritz responded, then asked.

"After my third shift I had an idea. I went backstage and found a spare suit, the golden one you're in right now, and put it on over my uniform. I'm glad I did, as they were really aggressive that night. When they got in the office I played dead, and they left without giving me a second glance. After that I heard an extremely loud screech, saw something tall and black lunging at me, and blacked out. I then woke up here." Phineas explained.

Fritz sat down on the table, processing the information. 'It's safe to assume that whoever abducted Phineas is either the same person, or is working with whoever saved my life,' Fritz thought. 'They must be very skilled at saving lives, because I don't even know of a doctor who could not only save my life, but keep me alive without attaching me to 50 lbs of machinery,'

Fritz then gulped down half the water bottle, some spilling onto his chin and running down into the suit. As soon as it hit his neck area Fritz felt a small shock.

'That answers that question,' Fritz thought. 'Having machinery attached explains how I'm able to walk as well, but how I can do it without pressing any buttons or something is beyond me.'

Fritz then looked over to Phineas, who was opening a present much like Fritz' from earlier. Inside held the same food, and another note. Phineas scanned over it, then walked over to the table and examined the animatronic. He then handed the note to Fritz, who read it.

"You can address the animatronic as Mangle. As soon as you two repair him I will release you." The note read.

"Wow, that was a lot clearer then the one he left me." Fritz said, then showed his note to Phineas. Fritz then looked around and found a few more present boxes. He opened them and found a few spare parts, presumably what he would need to attach to Mangle, and a few tools. Fritz walked over to Mangle, set the tools down, and then inspected the rusted animatronic.

The power supply would need to have the most work done to it, as it was barely even held to the frame by a few worn wires. The eyes were both disconnected, and the claws were rusted shut. Many of the parts were cracked, and most would need reinforcing anyhow.

Fritz motioned Phineas over. "Looks like we need to do a lot of work here. We better get started." Fritz said. He then grabbed a few of the tools and started to put everything together.

Many times Fritz needed Phineas to help repair the animatronic. With Fritz' big paws from the Golden Freddy costume he wasn't able to do things which required a lot of finnese. Neither knew how their savior/kidnapper knew that he would need help, but Fritz was thankful he did. The two worked on the animatronic until Phineas started to get tired, at which point it was decided the two would take a break. As there was no furniture in the room aside from the table with the animatronic on it, the two lied down on the floor. Phineas went out like a light, while Fritz layed there and thought.

'I never even got to know those girl's names.' Fritz thought. 'What a crappy first day on the job.' Fritz' thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a door creaking. He opened his eyes, warily scanning the room. From where he was laying he had a view of both the door and the table, so Fritz watched those cautiously. Outside the door it was pitch black, so he couldn't see anything there. Fritz saw movement in the support beams on the ceiling, but again because of the darkness, he couldn't see anything there. All of a sudden, a long, thin shadow dropped from the ceiling. It landed softly, and then stood up. If it had a face it was turned the other direction, looking at the table. It reached down and turned the head on the animatronic so that it was facing it. Then it spoke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm doing the best I can to change that. Fritz and Phineas will fix you up, and we'll get revenge on the one who did this to you." The shadow said in in a whispery voice.

The animatronic on the table moved, and another voice was heard. This one sounded weak, and was hard to hear. It didn't help that small bursts of static occasionally interrupted it.

"Relax" Static interrupted, and Mangle writhed in pain. When it stopped he lay still, then looked up to the shadow and spoke once again. "My time came a while ago. I'm happy that I was at least able to shut down that infernal place." Another burst of static accompanied his words. "If I die here and now I shall die happy." Mangle then lied down, apparently resigned to his fate.

Something strange then happened to Fritz. Against his will, Fritz stood up. Mangle noticed him, and looked relieved.

"Good to see you still have some control over that costume. I was afraid when Fritz was put in there that we wouldn't be able to speak anymore." Mangle said.

Fritz felt something activate around his neck area, which then went numb. He heard a voice coming from him that sounded similar to his own, but different. It sounded deeper, and more rough.

"It wears me out more then I would like to admit, but I can still control it." The mysterious voice said. "But I'm not here for idle chit-chat. I've come to say that you are still needed in this world. He survived..."

Mangle's eyes widened. "H-how?!" It said in a startled voice.

"John rebuilt him. He's weaker then before, but he's still strong enough to tear you in half." The voice said.

"As soon as Fritz finishes you we can go after him. Until then, don't worry." The shadow man said. Apparently he had snuck away while the voice and Mangle were talking, as he was nowhere to be found. He must have been close though, because he still sounded like he was in the room. Must have crawled up into the support beams yet again.

"Aye, but until then, rest. You'll be needing your strength. I'll be doing the same."

Fritz, who was in a panic by now, then heard a voice in his head. It sounded almost exactly like the mysterious voice he had heard earlier, but less rough.

"Relax Fritz, all shall be explained soon. But for now, rest. You'll need your strength." The voice said. All of a sudden Fritz inexplicably felt nauseous and dizzy. He fell to the floor as his vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

><p>I hath returneth! With Finals over I'm excited to get back into the flow of things. Chapters should be coming at their normally scheduled times from here on out.<p>

Also, congrats to Gman for picking up on my little hint at the end of Chapter 6. You get an imaginary cookie :D


	11. Companions

CoF - Chapter 11

[Log 5 - Companions]

The technicians had just left backstage. John was still in here with Bonnie, Chica, and I, looking slightly crazed. He went over to Bonnie and examined his face.

"Accursed lazy technicians. Of course they would use the cheaper, weak metal for the face instead of using what the rest of the head was made of. I told them that this could happen when we were restoring him." John said. This definitely caught my interest. Restored? What does he mean by 'Restored'? Didn't he build Bonnie and Chica?

John then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, shiny, silver-ish cylinder. He put a few smaller metal cylinders into it, then walked out the door. Loud bangs were heard in the other room, followed by screaming. Had I been able to, I would have rushed out there and saw what was going on. Oh, how I wish I did, and stopped it. The diner fell silent for a few minutes, then John entered backstage. Although he brought something with him. On the ground, lifeless and pale, was one of the technicians who was repairing us earlier. She had red hair and green eyes. I think she was helping Fritz repair me earlier. Chica looked horrifyingly at the corpse.

"John... is this your doing?" She said with a tone of disgust.

"Yup, and now you're going to help me hide them." John said with a crazed smile. "Heheheh, you're all going to help me. I hope you dearly enjoy your new companions, for it will get quite lonely in here for a while..." John then broke out into a fit of laughter which radiated insanity. Chica rushed at John, trying to stop him, when a hooked hand emerged from the door frame and stopped her.

"I wouldn't be doing that lass." Foxy said threatingly as he stepped into the backstage area. "Ye might be finding yourself in need of a new power supply if you lay a finger on him." Chica reluctantly went back to where she was before, and stood still. John then went behind her, openers the back panel, and flipped a few switches. She looked apologetically at me as she powered down. 'Sorry I can't stop him,' it said. He then went over to Bonnie, who was already deactivated, and opened up his costume. With the help of Foxy, he then set the dead girl on the table next to Bonnie. Foxy noticed me, and walked over to me.

"Why did you have to fight Freddy? It pains me to see you like this, but I know it's the only way. He won't let her live otherwise. If I resist, or don't act like I'm his slave, then he'll shut both of us down."

I looked up to Foxy, immensely curious. Who was this 'Her'? I would have asked had he not torn out my voice box. Then, Foxy suddenly slumped over, deactivated. John stood behind him, bloody and insane.

"Too much talking. Not enough room. Foxy wouldn't let me otherwise." John mumbled. I looked over to Bonnie, only to see that the... remains... were sticking out of the costume. Many body parts had been crushed, and were oozing out of any opening they could find.

"Oh, hello there Freddy. Didn't see you there. I hope you don't mind me, but I've got a special present for you. I just need to turn you off while I go and find him. Be back soon!~"

John then leaned over and grabbed the power outlet. He yanked it out of the wall, and threw the cords across the room. My vision slowly started to fade to black. However, before I ran out of power, I saw something horrifying. Next up, John dragged a limp Fritz into the backstage. He then left, and came back with the Golden Freddy costume.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm still trying to get back into the flow of things, and I didn't want to miss a scheduled upload day. Next chapter should be longer then normal to compensate.

Also, whilst reading reviews someone pointed out that an animation should be made of this fanfic. I have no skills whatsoever in that field, but if anyone does or knows someone who does, and wants to see this animated, then tell them to hit me up. Personally, I would love to see this animated as well, but seeing as how I can't animate I would be forced to use other people. I'm perfectly fine with that, but I just want to make sure that they ask permission first, and keep me updated on how everything is going with it. I'm not very much of a stickler for making things look a certain way, so you would have a lot of freedom with graphics; it's just that I'd be kinda curious as to how everything is going with it.

That's all for now, so I guess I'll see you next time!


End file.
